dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brynzie
is the friendship pairing of Brynn Rumfallo and Mackenzie Ziegler. Season 5 :Nia Risks It All *This episode marked Brynn's first appearance on the show. She makes a cameo at the competition where she performed her solo "Breathe" with her home studio. *Although Club Dance was not mentioned whatsoever during the episode, members from their pre-pro team can be seen in the background during the competition. :Wild Wild West Coast, Part 1 *Brynn can be seen at Abby's audition with the number 302. *She is later invited to join the team for the week alongside Club Dance member Sarah Reasons. *The girls are given the opportunity to star in a MattyB music video. Mackenzie, Maddie and Kendall pull out of the opportunity last minute, whereas the rest of the girls go through with the commitment. :Wild Wild West Coast, Part 2 *Brynn and Mackenzie compete in an acrobatic group dance alongside Kalani and Sarah, which goes up against the other group dance consisting of Kendall, JoJo and Nia as well as Mackenzie. *The acrobatic group dance places 4th and the other group does not place, therefore meaning that they beat them. :The New Maddie? *After enjoying working with her, Abby invites Brynn back once again to see if she could potentially be "The New Maddie". *Brynn and Mackenzie both compete in the group dance, which places first in the pre-teen division as well as first overall. Season 6 :New Season, New Rules *Brynn is invited back for the third time but this time is given the opportunity to receive a permanent spot on the team. :Brynn's Big Moment *Brynn and Maddie are assigned as trio captains, with Abby allowing them to pick who is in their trio. *Brynn is given first choice, to which she picks Mackenzie. She also picks Kalani, with Maddie choosing JoJo and Kendall. *Brynn, Mackenzie and Kalani are given a lyrical trio, with Maddie, JoJo and Kendall being assigned a contemporary jazz trio. *Brynn is given the ultimatum that if her trio wins, she will be given a permanent spot on the team but if it does not, she will be sent home. *The lyrical trio places 1st in the teen division, whereas the contemporary jazz trio places 2nd in the same division. *As a result of her trio winning, Brynn is given an official ALDC team jacket. :ALDC Does Vegas *Due to their trio coming first, Brynn, Kalani and Mackenzie are all assigned solos this week. *This marks the first time Brynn and Mackenzie compete against each other. *Brynn wins her division, with Mackenzie being the runner-up. :Mack Z vs. Abby Lee *Brynn, Mackenzie and JoJo all go head-to-head with hip hop solos. *Mackenzie's solo places 1st, Brynn places 4th and JoJo places 5th. :Mini Madness *Brynn and Maddie go against each other, with Brynn's solo being inspired by Maddie's "All God's Creatures" solo from Season 5. *Before Brynn goes onstage, Mackenzie says "beat my sister, ok?". :The Girls Say Goodbye *Mackenzie performs her song "I Gotta Dance", with Brynn being one of the back-up dancers. *This episode marks Brynn and Mackenzie's final interaction on the show. Dances Together Trio *The World Is Ours Trivia *Mackenzie said in a Q&A that if she could choose any of the moms to be her mom, she would choose Ashlee because of Brynn.https://youtu.be/PUWnH4w0P3Q?t=256 Gallery To view the gallery for , 'click here'. References Category:Show Relationships